1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system and particularly relates to art used for detecting focus in autofocus control of a taking lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, arts for detecting the best focus position through wobbling are proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-107451 discloses an autofocus device which moves, during zooming of an inner focus lens, the focus lens along a tracking curve and performs tracking in a wide-angle area with a large focal depth by detecting the best focus through wobbling.
In the case where the focus lens is driven in response to a wobbling command from a control unit of a camera and a moving speed command of the focus lens, a too large speed command value disables a correct wobbling operation, resulting in an erroneous decision of the best focus direction (in-focus direction).
The present invention is designed in view of these circumstances. An object of the present invention is to provide a camera system which can enable a correct wobbling operation and accurately decide the best focus direction when driving a focus lens in response to a wobbling command and a moving speed command of the focus lens.